<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee shops and Confessions by youvebeengnomed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136594">Coffee shops and Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeengnomed/pseuds/youvebeengnomed'>youvebeengnomed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter atla femslash week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, TOO MANY COMMAS, i think, shit idk what to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeengnomed/pseuds/youvebeengnomed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ty lee was finally going to tell mai how she felt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter atla femslash week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee shops and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty lee was going to tell Mai how she felt. For real this time. She'd been so close to telling her so many times but none of them really felt right. This was going to be different. She had planned it all out. She was going to take Mai out for tea and tell her right then and there. She could only hope for the best now. <br/>Mai being the punctual person she was arrived at the cafe almost on the dot. Ty Lee was waiting outside for her. They exchanged pleasant greetings and went inside. They found a nice table near the back. Everything went about mostly as normal. They went up to the counter and ordered their drinks. All the while what she was going to say was playing in the back of Ty Lee's mind. She wanted so desperately for everything to work out like in a cliché romance novel. <br/>Broken out of her thoughts by the clinking of glasses, 'okay, here goes nothing.' She took Mai's hands in her own from across the table. <br/>"Look, there's something i've wanted to tell you for a really long time. It's taken me a long time to work up the courage to tell you but I think it's finally time I come clean," she said. well there's no going back now, she thought.<br/> "I've recently come to the realization that I like you as more than a friend. I know we've been friends for a while now and it's kinda weird, but I really can't deny it much longer. It's okay if you don't like me back, I just needed to tell you so I wasn't being dishonest with you and myself. Every time I see you I get the good kind of fluttery feeling. You were always there for me when I needed to vent, or someone to cheer me up. You're so sweet and you always listen to me as if I really have something important to say, which is more than I can say for most people. You're so pretty I really don't know how to describe it. Sort of this ethereal-ness. You just radiate otherworldly vibes in the best way possible. I love when we hold hands. The way your hand fits perfectly in mine. I've been so close to telling you how I feel too many times. You've truly made my life better. Every time we talk I can't help but smile. I never really saw the big deal with romance or falling in love. Sure i've wanted a partner, but never a specific person like now. You changed that. Basically what i'm saying is that i've accidentally fallen head over heels for you."<br/>"I had no idea you felt that way, I feel the same. I just never told you cause I was afraid you wouldn't feel that way about me," Mai said, a little smile spreading across her face. <br/>'That went a lot better than expected', Ty Lee thought.  "So now what?" she asked. <br/>"I don't know i've never done this before," Mai said in a joking way. <br/>"Can I kiss you?"<br/>"Yes!"<br/>It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was gentle, giving them both butterflies in their stomaches. Warm and soft, the first real kiss either of them had had. As they parted they looked into each other's  eyes. <br/>"To be honest with you, ive wanted to do that for a long time now," Mai said. Ty Lee smiled back at her. <br/>"Would you like to go on an offical date sometime?" Ty Lee asked. <br/>"I'd love that. How about Thursday, at the park garden?"<br/>"That works for me!" She beamed. She could tell Mai was happy, she looked over at her from across the table like she was all the stars in the world. They were young and in love, on top of the world what better feeling was there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>